Courtney
Courtney labeled "The Overachiever" was a contestant on Season 4, 5, 6, and 7. She was put on the Killer Bass in Season 5 and the Killer Grips in Season 6. She was the captain of Team Mohave in Season 7. Season 7 Courtney came onto Season 7 with a positive attitude. As the first challenge was to guess where they would be going first, she guessed Brazil. She was lucky enough so that she won a title as team Captain of Team Mohave. Courtney then picked Katie, Harold, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, and Trent to be on her team. Their next challenge was to paddle up the amazon river with your partner. Courtney's partner was Katie and they completed the challenge, but her team still lost. A bit guilty about it, Courtney voted off Trent and Trent was sent home. Their third challenge was centered in Germany. The challenge was to cross the finish line on a sled while shouting a random fact about Germany. Courtney was happy when her team was safe from elimination placing 1st in the challenge with Team Artic placing 2nd and Team Gobi having to vote out one of the their players. Team Gobi ended up voting out Duncan. Their fourth challenge was centered in Japan. For the challenge, the contestants were split into 7 pairs. Courtney was paired with Justin and Beth, the team captains of the other teams. Due to Japan being popular for its anime, the pairs were each given a picture of an anime character which they had to guess the name of. Courtney looked at the picture, then guessed the name of the person. Though she was correct, Courtney did not win a point due to not being the first to do it. Courtney was really sad and a bit angry that her team lost again. Reluctantly, Courtney voted off Izzy. In the end, Izzy was the one who left. Their fifth challenge was centered in Mozambique. The challenge was to swim across and back the Mozambique Channel. The first two teams with two people that do the challenge win. Courtney did the challenge, hoping her team wouldn't lose again. Courtney was happy when her team was safe from elimination, placing 2nd in the challenge thanks to Herself and Ezekiel. Team Artic ended up voting out LeShawna. Challenge Number 6 was featured in Las Vegas, Nevada. This challenge was a reward challenge. Since Las Vegas is common for luck, the challenge was to guess a number 1 - 1,000. The person to have the correct number wins the challenge for their team. Courtney guessed 253 but was far off from the answer. Team Gobi won the challenge. Team Gobi's reward was that their team captain (Justin) got to pick two people from Team Mohave and Team Artic to switch. Courtney could not be picked because of her status as team captain. She just hoped that the switch would help her team in some way. Unfortunately, Ezekiel left her team, but she gained Noah as a teammate. Challenge 7 took place in Ghana, Africa. The challenge was to take a cocoa bag from one of the opposing teams players. This was the challenge because cocoa bags were one of its exports. Courtney took a bag from Justin of Team Gobi. The challenge ended with two teams winning, Team Mohave and Team Artic. This left Team Gobi to vote out one of their players. Courtney was very happy that her team won. In the end, Team Gobi voted out Cody. The 8th challenge took place in Italy. Each contestant (Except Ezekiel, who was sitting out the challenge) was assigned a landmark or a famous thing relating to Italy. 1 person on each team would get the same thing. Courtney, Justin, and Beth got the Roman Coliseum. The challenge was to send in a picture of the thing and the fastest to do it won a point for their team. Courtney found out the challenge and sent in the picture as quick as she could. Unfortunately, she did not earn a point for her team as Beth was before her. Amazingly, Team Artic won in all of the groups leaving Teams Gobi and Mohave as a tie. The host settled the tie by giving second place to the team that had all their members finish first, which was (Fortunately) Team Mohave. Team Gobi yet again had to vote a player off. They ended up voting out Justin, their own team captain. Their 9th challenge took place in Zimbabwe, Africa. The challenge had to have equal members on each team, so Katie sat out for Team Mohave. The challenge was to hunt animals by picking an area: 1, 2, 3, or 4. An animal would be in each of these areas. One would give you 3 points, one would give 2, one would give 1, and one would give 0. Courtney picked Area 1, hoping she got 3 points for her team. Unfortunately she only got 1 point for her team. In a twist, Team Gobi was the only team that won and Team Mohave and Artic had to face a double elimination as Courtney voted off Heather. Courtney was very torn and angry at the elimination. Not ONLY did two of her BEST friends go home, but Lindsay betrayed her and she wanted revenge on Heather for getting Katie voted off. Their 10th challenge took place in China. The challenge was to choose 12 animals and give them distinguishing characters. The host liked Courtney's the best, meaning she won the challenge for her team. They were also given the chance to choose the other winning team. In the end, they chose Team Gobi to win with them. Team Artic voted Geoff off. It was announced before Challenge 11 that Lindsay eliminated herself for Katie to return to the competition. Courtney was both happy and sad about this outcome. She eagerly accepted Lindsay back as a friend. The 11th challenge was a reward challenge and it took place in Columbia. The challenge was to take one of Shakira's Songs and parody it to fit Total Drama. Team Mohave was given ''She Wolf. Courtney's team had worked well together and were creating it part by part until it was finished. Their team won the reward for their song and they had the choice to accept or deny the reward. Courtney's team discussed it and they came to the conclusion that the "hot" reward was actually Justin returning onto their team. They chose to accept the reward. Their 12th Challenge was centered in Egypt. However, before the challenge, it was announced that Team Mohave was right and that Justin would return on their team. Courtney was happy about this since her team had more members now. The first part of the challenge was to partner up with ANY of the other contestants, even those on different teams. Courtney was partnered up with Eva. They were stranded in the desert. They had to get on a camel and lead it to water. Both Courtney and Eva completed the challenge. The last pair to do the challenge was up for elimination. Courtney and her partner, Eva, were not up for elimination. But Bridgette, Owen, Sadie, and Alejandro were. Courtney voted for Sadie and she left. Their 13th challenge was in Australia. It was a game of hide and seek! For the first round of the challenge, Courtney hid in the Great Barrier Reef. However, no one was hiding in the place the seeker picked, so everyone who hid went to Round 2. In Round 2, Courtney hid in Sydney. In Round 3, Courtney hid in Tansania and so did her other teammates. In the end, Courtney's team lost the challenge and had to go to elimination. She was conflicted on who to vote for, but was directed by her alliance to vote off Noah, even though she didn't want to. She ended up voting for Noah, however Heather was eliminated. Their 14th challenge was in the Pearl Islands, Panama. The challenge was to take quiz of sorts. The two teams with the most points would win the reward. The reward was that the last place team would be destroyed and it's members would go to the winning teams. Courtney chose Gwen and Sierra for her team. Their 15th challenge was in Antartica. They had to make up songs with certain requirements. Courtney's requirement was that she couldn't use a word with a "G". She successfully completed the challenge. In the end, Team Mohave won and Team Artic sent Owen home. Their 16th challenge was in Paris. They had to make up a fan-made Total Drama couple and give reasons as to why they would be a couple. Courtney chose EzekielxIzzy. The losting team would have a double elimination. Courtney's team was lucky as they won the challenge, dodging a double elimination and putting them with a numbers advantage to Team Artic with 7-4 members. Their 17th challenge was in New Hampshire. The first thing was to pick two people from each team for the challenge. Since he volunteered, Courtney picked Justin and Beth picked Alejandro. Courtney was shocked when she learned they had to give reasons as to why the person they picked should not get eliminated. In the end, Courtney's reasons weren't good enough and Justin was sent home. However, even though she lost a teammate, she was happy to make it to the (seemingly) Final 10. Their 18th challenge was in Iraq. Bridgette and Lindsay returned and the teams merged! The challenge was to throw grenades at the others. Those not hit would win immunity. Courtney threw hers at DJ, but did not win immunity. Courtney's alliance voted out a possible threat. When Courtney was voted out, she was shocked and upset. She left a very angry confessional before she left, mainly to DJ about how much she hated him, seeing as she saw that he got her kicked off and made one of her own turn against her, when she felt she did nothing to him. She also tells DJ to watch his back if he comes back in a future season. Status Update: .... I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. THIS. I HATE DJ, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATEEEEEEEEEEE! I hope he and his little alliance loses! I am definitely upset because I haven't done ONE thing to DJ. UGH! *Tears a picture of DJ up* Interactions Alejandro - No known interactions. Beth - No known interactions. Bridgette - No known interactions. Cody - No known interactions. DJ - The two have a minor conflict, since Courtney was angered upon finding out that DJ was trying to eliminate her friend, Ezekiel, after Challenge 9. It is possible that DJ considered her an enemy after she threw her grenade at him. Courtney also thought DJ got her eliminated and her hatred for him increased grealy. She left an angry confessional about it and told DJ to watch his back in future seasons. Duncan - No known interactions. Eva - Eva is a friend of Courtney's. Ezekiel - Ezekiel is a friend of Courtney's. Geoff - No known interactions. Gwen - The two have had interactions in past seasons and are not enemies, but possible friends. Harold - Harold is a friend of Courtney's. Heather - Heather has had a few bad interactions with Courtney in past seasons. Courtney had at one time been friends with Heather and also enemies with her. It was also partly Heather's fault Courtney was eliminated in the 6th season. She also voted her off after Challenge 9. For now, the two aren't enemies, but aren't friends either. This changed when Heather caused her best friend Katie to leave, AND her alliance member, Lindsay, to betray her. She officially deemed Heather as an enemy. However, during Challenge 11, Heather apologized to Courtney and said that she didn't want to be enemies. Courtney accepted the apology and accepted Heather as a friend. Izzy - Courtney voted her off in the 4th challenge, but was shown to be guilty about it. Justin - Courtney became enemies with Justin after he caused the team switch between Team Mohave and Team Artic. Katie - Katie is a friend of Courtney's. LeShawna - No known interactions. Lindsay - Lindsay was a friend of Courtney's until she betrayed the alliance they had. Courtney was furious. Lindsay had caused the elimination of Katie and lost her trust with Courtney. Lindsay is still somewhat a friend of Courtney's, but Courtney doesn't know if she can trust her yet. Later, Lindsay quit the competition for Katie to return. Courtney deemed her a friend again. Noah - Courtney voted Noah off in Challenge 13. She did not want to, but had to anyway. Owen - Owen is a friend of Courtney's. Sadie - No known interactions. Sierra - No known interactions. Trent - No known interactions, though Courtney voted him off after the second challenge. Tyler - Tyler is a friend of Courtney's. Courtney's Votes *Trent (Challenge 2) *Izzy (Challenge 4) *Heather (Challenge 9) *Sadie (Challenge 12) *Noah (Challenge 13) *DJ (Challenge 18) Trivia *Courtney has been in 4 seasons in a row. (As the same character each time.) *Courtney has been known for doing well in all the seasons she's participated in. (2nd in Season 4, 6th in Season 5, 3rd in Season 6, and 12th in Season 7.) *Courtney has been known as an Antagonist in a few of the seasons she's been in. *She's also known for being increasingly good at Invincibility challenges, and knowing how to save herself when she doesn't win them.